


A Thousand Years

by JoMikealson



Series: Hosie’s Life [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hosie Wedding, Klaus Finds Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMikealson/pseuds/JoMikealson
Summary: Hope and Josie are getting married, Hope helps her dad find peace.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> The Hosie Wedding the we all wanted, but nobody asked for. Set a month after LWB’s Epilogue

If anyone told me that I Hope Mikealson would find true love and happiness with Josie Saltzman two years ago I probably would have told them that they were wrong. But now I can tell them that they were right, I did find true love and happiness with her. When Josie proposed to me a month ago I was honestly shocked, but at the same time I was truly happy. I think about how happy I have been with her and how much I love her. When we started dating two years ago I wasn’t sure if I would be able to be happy with her but I learned that I am allowed to be happy especially with her. It seems crazy to think that my dad waited a thousand years to be with my mom, to have me. It also seems crazy to think that I have known Josie for twelve years and I waited ten years to finally get the courage to not be afraid to be happy with myself. In a way it feels like I have loved Josie for a thousand years, I definitely know that I will love her for another thousand years. Today is the day I get to start a life of my own with Josie.

I had decided to wear a tuxedo for this occasion though my aunts Freya and Keelin were surprised of the choice, but my aunt Rebekah just smiled at me knowing that I had a way of looking like my father. I had also put my hair up in a bun, so my hair didn’t get in the way.

Rebekah then came into the room I was in. “Are you ready little wolf?” She says to me.

I look at her and say. “I really wish my parents were here to see this. Do you think they would be happy with Josie as my wife?”

Rebekah looks at me and smiles softly. “I’m sure your parents would be happy with her. I know the rest of us are.”

I smile and hug her. “Thank you Aunt Bex. I’m ready now.”

She smiles at me and says. “Good, let’s go.”

I smile and walk out with her.

Ten minutes later I hear our best friend Cameron and my best man play the violin for the entrances. Lizzie who is Josie’s maid of honor walks in with M.G. As soon as Josie enters the room everyone stands up and I watch as she walks up to me with Dr. Saltzman by her side. I am in awe of how beautiful she is in her white sleeveless dress that went down to her knees and I feel my heart flutter as she walks closer to me. It felt like time stood still as soon as she got up to me.

“You look beautiful.” I tell her when she faces me.

Josie smiles at me and says. “You look handsome yourself Hope.”

Dorian looks at us and asks. “Are we ready?” Josie and I look at him and nod.

He then looks out to the crowd and says. “We are gathered here to celebrate the love of two very special women, Josette Saltzman and Hope Andrea Mikealson. Who gives them away?”

Dr. Saltzman and Mrs. Salvatore-Forbes stand up as well as my aunts and uncle, and Marcel. “We do.” They say in unison.

Dorian smiles and nods. “If anyone has any doubts that these two should be together speak now or forever hold your peace.”

I watch with a small fear that someone in the crowd will be against our marriage, but I never hear it. Dorian smiles and says. “I believe you guys have your own vows?”

We nod and Dorian smiles. “Who would like to go first?”

I smile and nod towards Josie and say. “Ladies first.”

Everyone including Josie laughs and I can’t help but smile wider.

Josie’s beautiful brown eyes look into my blue eyes and she smiles. “Hope, the day we went to the park for community service I got to see a side of you that I never thought I would see. You stood up for me and defended me against my sister who in your words had thrown me under the bus. As we waked in the park you told me you got in trouble for using dark magic and I was afraid you had told Emma and my dad that I had helped, but you took all responsibility. I avoided you after my sister got hurt and my dad almost lost his life to the gargoyle, but you still saved my life on my birthday. I never understood why and I’m not sure I will, but I’m happy you did. I had fallen in love with you over the years we had known each other and I knew you were the one for me after we started dating. I love you Hope Mikealson, the good, the bad, and the wolf. You are the love of my life and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

I tear up and whisper. “I love you too.”

I then took a deep breath and smile at her. “Josie, the day we were in the park you had told me that I poked more than I should. I didn’t realize that I had been hurting both you and your sister with your poking and I had decided to do better. On your birthday I wanted to give you the chance to be heard by everyone and gave you the talisman. You were then buried alive by your possessed biological mother and I helped save you. I was so nervous that my talisman wouldn’t help us save you, but when we found you I was relieved. I knew I had to tell you how I felt about you before I lost you for good and I’m glad I did. I promise to protect you from harm and I promise to stay by your side no matter what happens. I love you Josie Saltzman, more than you know, and I am so happy that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Dorian smiled and says. “Beautiful, now can I have the rings?”

Pedro comes up and hands us the rings. Dorian instructs us to place the rings on our right ring finger and we take hands once again. “Do you Josette Saltzman take Hope Andrea Mikealson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and protect, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health for time and all eternity?” Dorian asks Josie.

Josie looks at Dorian and then smiles softly at me and says. “I do.”

Dorian smiles and looks at me. “Do you Hope Andrea Mikealson take Josette Saltzman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to protect, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health for time and all eternity?”

I smile at Josie and say. “I do.”

Dorian then looks out into the crowd and says. “By the power invested in me by the internet and the state of Virginia I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

It feels like I waited a thousand years to hear him say those words, but it was worth it as I lean in to kiss my beautiful wife. I vaguely hear the cheers and applause, but my only focus is on Josie as we share our first kiss as wives. We then pull away and smile at each other.

“I love you.” We say in unison.

We giggle and Dorian smiles at us. “I am honored to introduce you to Mrs. and Mrs. Hope and Josie Mikealson.” He says.

Everyone cheers as we come down in isle hands entwined. The reception is small, but simple, just like Josie and I love and the food is amazing.

Cameron then stands up to make a toast. “So I honestly feel like the odd duck here.” They start off with.

Everything including Josie and I laugh and smile at our best friend. They smile at us and continue. “Anyway I have only known Hope and Josie for two years now which is less than all of you in this room who have known them their entire lives, but the day I met them I could tell they were in love with each other and that they would spend their lives together. They loved me and accepted me for who I was when I wasn’t sure if anyone would. Most of you know that I am non-binary, but others still see me as the girl that they have grown up with. Anyways today I am so happy to see my best friends start the rest of their lives together. To Hope and Josie.”

We all raise our glasses and say. “To Hope and Josie.”

Cameron then says. “Now as the best man and MC I believe it is time for the wives first dance.”

They get their violin out again and start to play “A Thousand Years” which is the song I had the MC play at Josie’s birthday two years ago and is still to this day one of Josie’s favorite song. I take Josie’s hand in mine and take the lead in our first dance.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave, how can I love when I’m afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer._

As I hear Cameron sing I smile and look at my beautiful wife and say. “You really do look beautiful Mrs. Mikealson.”

I tell myself that I will never get tired of calling her that and I know that I am right.

Josie smiles gently and says. “Thank you Mrs. Mikealson.”

I smile at her kiss her lips gently. I then twirl her around as I hear the chorus.

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more, and all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more._

As Cameron slows the song down to signal the end I look into Josie’s beautiful eyes and say. “I love you Josie Mikealson, more than you know.”

Josie smiles softly and says. “I love you too Hope Mikealson, always and forever.”

I smile as she says my family’s mantra which has now become our own. I can honestly say that I know my parents are watching as well as Josie’s biological mother and I feel that my dad has found peace.

I look up to the sky and whisper. “Now it’s your turn dad, go be with mom, I know you’ll be watching over us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
